Visions
by Pained Voice of Life
Summary: Sam is having visions about him and Dean dying while on a hunt. While on the hunt they run into two girls just like them. One of them is just like Sam. Her powers may explain most of the deaths in the small town. Someone may not make it through the hunt.
1. Prologue

_**Visions**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Summary: Sam is having visions about him and Dean dying while on a hunt. While on the hunt they run into two girls just like them. One of them is just like Sam. Her powers may explain most of the deaths in the small town. Someone may not make it through the hunt.**_

**0000000000000000000**

Dean and Sam drove down a dark highway to their next hunt. They were going to investigate several mysterious deaths that happened in a small town over the last three months. There were never fingerprints at the scene.

While driving over a bridge, the Impala took on a mind of it's own. The car began to swerve all over the empty road. Dean tried to regain control but it was a useless effort. The Impala drove off the side of the bridge, plunging the two men under the freezing cold water below. It's doors locked as it went deeper into the river. The windows started to crack from the pressure. Water began to fill the car.

Sam quickly sat up in his bed, sweat beads covered his face. He looked around the dark hotel room. Dean was sound asleep in the bed next to his.

_It was just a dream_ he kept telling himself over and over again, trying to calm down.

"Are you sure it was _just_ a dream?" a soft woman's voice said in the far corner of the room.

Sam's head snapped in the direction the voice was coming from. Out of the dark shadows came a girl around his age. Her long white hair went to the floor. Long white bangs covered one of her devious dark gray eyes. A long black silk dress covered her petite figure.

"Who are you?" Sam asked the girl.

The girl walked over to him. She bent down so her face was inches away from his. "You already know me, Sam."

Suddenly she disappeared. Sam heard someone repeatedly call his name. Again he quickly sat up in his bed. Dean stood over him, looking confused.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"You were freaking out in your sleep."

**0000000000000000000**

Sorry it was so short. It wasn't so great. But please Review!


	2. Chapter I

_**Chapter I**_

**0000000000000000000**

"So you had a dream within a dream?" Dean asked as they got into the Impala.

"Yeah. But the first one seem so… real." Sam sighed.

The sun started to come up, making a glare on the windshield. They drove down a deserted highway. Sam was typing on his laptop. He found some articles in Pennsylvania about ten murders over three months. No fingerprints or the murder weapons were never found. The killer is still on the loose. Sam read the article to his brother. Dean smirked and gunned the engine, speeding off to Pennsylvania.

**000000000Pennsylvania0000000000**

Sam and Dean stopped at a restaurant for lunch. Dean brought up Sam's dream while they waited to be waited on.

"So what did this girl look like?"

"Long white hair, dark gray eyes, petite."

"Sounds hot."

"Are you ready to order?" a woman said as she come over to the table.

Sam looked up and his jaw dropped to the floor. There stood a girl who looked like the one in his dreams. She looked exactly like her except her hair was a dark brown and to her thighs. Sam couldn't hear Dean order or call his name. The woman left with a smile on her face, eyeing Sam strangely.

"Sam. What's with you?"

"That's her Dean. That's the girl from my dream."

"I thought she had white hair."

"How do we know she didn't dye her hair and cut it?"

"Now you're just being crazy."

Minutes later, the girl came back, two drinks and plates in hand. She set one down in front of Sam.

"Do I know you?" Sam asked.

The woman stood there for a minute. "No. I don't think so."

Again the girl left.

**000000000Later that night0000000000**

The two of them drove around the small town, searching for a motel. The only motel was outside the city. They drove over a bridge. Once in the middle of the bridge, the car took on a mind of it's own (sound familiar?). Dean looked at the steering wheel as it turned on it's own. The doors locked. The Impala sped up and drove right off the side of the bridge. Sam's nightmare was coming true.

The car flew off the bridge into the deep river. Dean's head slammed into the steering wheel with great force, instantly knocking him out. Sam's head smacked into the dash board. Blood trickled down his face from a nasty gash on his forehead. Around them the windows cracked as the car quickly sunk. Light blue water flooded in. Sam's legs were trapped beneath the dash board and the seat.

When the car impacted the railings of the bridge, Sam's seat broken and trapped his legs. He groaned and hissed in pain as he tried to free himself. He looked next to him and saw Dean sitting there unmoving.

"Dean!" Sam screamed.

The window shield broke and water quickly filled the car. Sam was having trouble staying awake. His lungs burned. He was almost out of air. Before he fell into a word of darkness he saw two black silhouettes coming towards the car.

**0000000000000000000**

I don't know any towns in Pennsylvania or streets or anything in Penn. So I didn't name the town. I'll just make one up.


	3. Chapter II

_**Chapter II**_

**0000000000000000000**

Sam slowly opened his eyes only to see light blue eyes stare back at him. The girl jumped back with a scream and fell onto the floor. She put her hands over her heart, short light brown hair went to her mid-back. It was in a high ponytail.

"Jeez! You scared the crap out of me!" the girl said trying to calm down.

Running footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. From the corner of the room came the girl from the restaurant.

"Why were you yelling, Nikki?" she asked the other girl when she saw that she wasn't in danger.

"You try being quiet when someone opens their eyes and startles you, Clara!" Nikki glares.

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?"

"Yeah. It normally sounds better in my head."

Clara rolled her eyes and walked over to Sam, sitting on the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Where's, Dean?" Sam shot up in bed when he noticed Dean wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Upstairs. He's still out of it." Clara sweetly answered.

Sam let out a small relieved sigh.

"I'll tell you… the two of you have some guts to drive off a bridge. Were you trying to commit suicide or something?" Nikki said as she leaned against the door frame.

"No. The car drove itself off the bridge." Sam said.

"Nice way to plead insanity. Saying you've got Christine." Nikki smirked.

Sam scoffed. His story did sound crazy.

A loud crash came from upstairs. Clara and Nikki gave each other quick glances. Once another crash happened, they all rushed up the stairs. An elderly woman was rummaging through the kitchen, throwing pots and pans everywhere. She mumbled some curse words under her breath,

Clara slowly walked over to the woman, "Aunt Julie… are you ok?"

Clara put her hand on Julie's shoulder. Julie swung around and smacked Clara. Clara flew across the kitchen. Her back slammed into the wall, cracking it a little. She gasped in pain and slid down the wall. Julie growled, her dark green eyes were rolled to the back of her head.

Nikki and Sam looked at each other before looking back at the woman.

**0000000000000000000**

Sorry it's so short. They all are. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


End file.
